


6 Months In

by claimingtheanonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous
Summary: James was injured only days ago on a mission with the Order and Lily has been giving him the silent treatment because of his recklessness. Things come a head through conversation and make up sex.





	6 Months In

James was laid out on the sofa, his leg raised slightly on the multiple cushions Sirius had placed there before leaving, wishing James’ leg “all the best”, wanting to go out on another mission with his brother before the baby was born. The only thing stopping this from happening was due to their last mission for the Order of the Phoenix. A rogue hex had hit James, knocking him down to the floor amidst the chaos that continued around him, bleeding and injured on the floor.  
Lily had been distraught when he’d been taken home to their small flat in Manchester. In fact, after finding out that he was alive and would heal she’d stopped talking to him. The silent treatment was something that really worked with James and he knew that as well as she did. It sent him mad.  
And so, lying on the sofa in silence, now that Sirius had left James felt his heart sink somewhat. It had been three days since he’d been brought home, bloody and injured, three days since Lily last spoke to him.  
She was currently in the bath and James wanted to talk, just talk it all through.  
Heaving his leg onto the floor and delicately putting his weight onto it he hobbled awkwardly across their small living/dining/kitchen to the bathroom door that was pulled to. Though James didn’t worry too much about that, Sirius had just been here and Lily had learnt from experience that to Sirius any open door was an open invitation.  
“Lils?” He called through the door, knocking gently on the worn white wood.  
“Yeah.” Lily sighed and James knew that that was not only an answer but also an invitation, though perhaps more resigned than he’d hoped after three days of the silent treatment.  
Opening the door and stepping into the steamy room, James’ eyes fell quickly to the gloriously bubbly, half exposed form of his wife in the bath. The bubbles were covering her half-heartedly and were not perfectly placed to conceal her modesty, like they always seemed to be in the muggle movies he and Lily went to see sometimes.  
No, her breasts were out of the water as she leant on the slanted edge of the tub, her red hair tied up on top of her head messily and her cheeks were flushed with colour from the heat. The bubbles curled around the underneath of her breasts, though quickly dispersed for the swollen belly that was so much bigger than James would have ever thought it could get. But it was beautiful all the same, glowing in the low candle light that lit the bathroom, he could see it rise and fall against the water with every breath of Lily’s. Her legs were submerged but her pointed toes were holding her body up from slipping down too deep, red painted toes holding her in place against the white porcelain.  
“Hey.” He muttered moving into the small bathroom, his glasses steaming up so completely that the beautiful view before him disappeared as he moved into their small bathroom, hobbling on his bad leg and blinded by his glasses to the toilet, putting down the lid before taking his seat there.  
“Hi.” She replied.  
There was a beat in the quiet room, just the sound of awkward shuffling from Lily as the water sloshed about her bodyappl.  
“Still giving me the silent treatment?” He asked gently, hoping that he wasn’t pushing his luck.  
“No.” She told him quickly and slowly James found his vision returning from behind his glasses. She was looking at him now, green eyes bright, a small smile on her lips.  
“Good.”  
He watched her as she moved then, sitting up in the bath, wrapping her arms around her knees as best she could, water moving against her body as she did so, steam rising from her arms as they came from beneath the bubbles.  
“Come join me?” She asked, a smile lighting her face more genuinely than he’d seen in days.  
“Absolutely!” He stood quickly from the toilet pulling his shirt from his body as he did and dropped it to the floor where it joined Lily’s abandoned clothes. He began shucking off his trousers, hopping on his good leg as he did so. Lily chuckled gently in the tub and moved further forward as James hopped his way to the bath, dipping one foot in then the other, moving in behind Lily, his legs sliding down and around the sides of her body, his hands winding around her large belly and pulling her gently back against his naked chest.  
“So?” He asked settling his chin on her shoulder, his glasses steaming up once more as her skin continued to steam gently against his. She was warm and he’d never felt more content, her stretched belly beneath his fingers as he caressed the soft skin below.  
“So what?” She asked leaning back against him fully.  
“Sorry.” He mumbled pressing a kiss to her shoulder.  
“Don’t apologise…I overreacted.” She told him, her hands sliding over his.  
“Nah you didn’t. I-I just ran into it again and I get why you were angry. I was angry with myself.”  
“So that’s why you didn’t complain as much as usual?” She interrupted with a glance over her shoulder a smile on her lips but her eyes were serious.  
“Shut it - I just. I don’t want to miss anything. None of this!” His thumbs rubbed soothing circles against her swollen belly pointedly. “I want to be with you forever, me you and the kid.” He mumbled, lips falling against her shoulder and kissing her there gently.  
“Good.” Lily hummed, leaning back fully against James so that they were laid together, bodies pressed tightly together in the warm water of their bath.  
“So you’re not mad anymore?” He asked after a moments silence.  
“Well…no I guess I’m not. I just hate not being there with you. Fighting with you. I’m left here, fat and ugly just waiting for you to come and hoping against hope that you’re not hurt or anything.”  
“Wait, wait. Ugly?” He interjected.  
“James is that all you got from that?”  
“Well you’re not ugly!” He told her vehemently.  
“James.” Lily moaned head falling against his chest, hair dipping into the water slightly.  
“No way! You think you’re ugly? That the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard! Why would you even say that?” He demanded.  
“James I’m fat, there are stretch marks everywhere, my boobs are massive and not in a comfortable way and I have a spot the size of Venus erupting on my chin…honestly I have never felt more ugly.” She rattled it all off in a huff of breath, her eyes were closed as she lay there.  
James couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He thought Lily was beautiful, always. Even now, in fact perhaps more so now; she was carrying their baby. They were having a baby and she was growing it! James ran his hands up and down the length of her belly, fingers skimming tantalisingly close to the underside of her breasts.  
“You’re talking out of your arse Mrs Potter.” He hummed his hands worshiping her, following the curves of her sides to her thighs, then back up again and cupping her full breasts in his large hands and squeezing gently in appreciation.  
Lily hummed gently at his ministrations.  
“You’re beautiful.” He whispered as his thumbs rolled over her hardened nipples causing her to arch gently against him, as though it were just a natural reaction.  
One of his hands continued to play with her breasts as the other moved up her neck, along her jaw to place his wet fingertips against her lips. They pursed against him and placed soft kisses to the pads of his fingers while his other hand continued to stroke her breast. And then her teeth were taking two of his fingers into her mouth, her tongue wrapping around them, moving against them as his other two fingers pinched at her nipple. Lily moaned around his fingers, her teeth grazing the skin in retaliation.  
James could feel himself hardening against her lower back and apparently so could Lily because one of her hands was moving behind herself to take him in her grasp, the warm water sloshing around the couple as they moved.  
“Merlin Lils.” James moaned at the feel of her hand on him, moving up and down awkwardly.  
Lily opened her mouth releasing his wet fingers which he trailed down her chest circling the bereft nipple before continuing their journey down, over the swollen stomach to the deeper warmth below the water.  
“James.” Lily whispered hoarsely as his fingers found their way to the nub at the apex of her legs, circling in alternating speeds making her hiss out and arch her back.  
“I missed you.” He mumbled, once again pressing his lips to her bare shoulder as he continued to move his fingers against her.  
“Shit.” Lily breathed moving her hand to cover the one her breast, making him move it against her, causing James to chuckle delightedly.  
“You’re so horny aren’t you?” He questioned, his teeth biting gently down on the sinewy muscles of her shoulder.  
“Fuuck!” She moaned out loudly and gripped him in her hand tighter causing James to bite down harder.  
“I want to fuck you Lils.” He told her pointedly, moving his fingers lower and into the deep heat of her.  
“Yes, please for the love of God James!” She was squirming on top of him, her hand moving raggedly over him now, her want too strong to pay full attention to her own ministrations.  
“Well, we’ve got to get out of the tub.” He told her with a laugh as he moved his fingers in and out of her a couple of times, nice and slow.  
“You’ve got to help me you idiot.” She told him, her thumb caressing the head of him, causing James to buck up into her hand.  
“Shit, yep!” He moved quickly then standing up in the bath, looking down at his very naked, very naked and very wet wife. He took one moment to let his gaze rove over her, noting the blush that grew in her cheeks as he did so. Then he was stepping out of the bath, water dripping all over the floor as he did so before bending over and taking Lily’s arms in his hands and helping her into a standing position.  
“Thanks.” She whispers as she balances herself on his shoulder as she steps from the bath onto the soaked floor.  
“This way my pregnant love.” He told her, bowing and gesturing towards the door causing Lily to burst into laughter due to his completely naked form.  
Lily padded out of the bathroom and James watched her go, eyes taking in the round shape of her behind and then quickly following her into the bedroom with his awkward injured gait.  
Lily was already halfway onto the bed, her arse in the air as she crawled on all fours to the middle, looking back over her shoulder at James stood in the doorway looking completely flustered.  
“Thought you said you were going to fuck me Mr Potter?” Lily asked as she planted her knees and hands against their soft duvet, which was now steadily becoming damp.  
James hummed out his reply and stalked forward slowly, hobbling his way to the bed before kneeling up behind her, hands running up her sides once more, now raised with goose bumps from the chill of leaving the water behind before he began to reach underneath to find that nub once more.  
“James!” Lily whined her hand moving to take his, effectively stopping him. “Please don’t. I’m ready just fuck me…please.” She whimpered letting go of his hand and steadying herself once again.  
“Shit.” James whispered, taking her hips in his hands and lining himself up against her. He could feel how ready she was just from lining up and he moaned quickly before plunging deep inside her. Lily moaned beneath him, her back arching beautifully under him as he pulled back slowly before pushing back in again hitting deep within her, that spot that seemed to drive her wild.  
“James!” Lily cried out. “Faster, please!”  
And so James acquiesced, roughly gripping her hips as he drove in and out of her moaning out as she clenched against him.  
“I love you.” She whispered out breathlessly as he continued to move against her.  
“Love you too.” He replied his pace quickening out, becoming rougher and causing the two of them to cry out more.  
After three more deep thrusts from James, Lily came, falling to her elbows as she did so hands curling into the duvet as she moaned out loudly.  
It took James only five more thrusts before he followed her, shouting loudly and falling against her back, still damp from the bath and still so warm.  
They stayed in that position for a moment, revelling in the aftermath of their pleasure before James pulled back and out and fell onto the bed, opening his arms for Lily to rest her head on his chest, legs tangling together and breath mingling intimately.  
“I love you.” She whispered once more, fingers trailing over his abdomen in lazy circles.  
“Love you too.” He mumbled sleepily a hand reaching down and pressing at his now very tender thigh. “Think I fucked up my thigh some more doing that.” He told her with a silly grin on his face.  
“’How did you injury yourself further James?’” Lily said in the voice of who he could only assume was meant to be McGonagall. “’Oh you know I just fucked my pregnant wife’s brains out that’s how.’” This time she’d put on a lower voice, apparently pretending to be James. She laughed to herself, a hand coming to rest on her stomach and rubbing.  
“He kicking?” James asked chuckling still at his wife’s stupid joke.  
“Yeah. Even he liked my joke.” She whispered, her voice turning sleepy as she lay against James.  
“You’re hilarious.” He muttered sarcastically, to which she replied with a soft thump on the chest.  
“I know I am.” She mumbled, her lips pressing into his shoulder in a sleepy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://claimingtheanonymous.tumblr.com/) | btw, come say hi!


End file.
